Tholme/Leyendas
Tholme era un Maestro Jedi durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica, que sirvió en la Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark y las Guerras Clon. Después de terminar su entrenamiento Jedi, Tholme sirvió como Vigilante Jedi del sistema de Azurbani, donde él se encontraría con el joven y prometedor Jedi Quinlan Vos. Enviándolo al Templo Jedi en Coruscant, Tholme abandonó su estado de Vigilante Jedi debido al entrenamiento de Vos. Varios años más adelante, después de que el entrenamiento de Vos hubiera sido terminado, un incidente desafortunado ocurrió en qué Vos perdió su memoria. Cuando él la había recuperado parcialmente, Tholme lo tomó para ayudarlo a regresar al camino Jedi, e incluso tomo comó Padawan al la aprendiz de Vos, Aayla Secura. Durante la Crisis Separatista y las guerras subsecuentes, las Guerras Clon, Tholme instaló una red del espía con Vos, esperando espigar la información de los grados superiores de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Después de sostener las lesiones penosas que le produjo Dooku en Bakura, Tholme rehizo el plan para hacer que Vos se infiltre en el círculo interno de Dooku de Acolitos Oscuros. Desafortunadamente para Tholme, Vos estuvo en el lado oscuro, y comenzó a participar en actividades separatistas altamente perjudiciales contra la república. Mientras tanto, Tholme participó en varios contratos de la república, en los mundos tales como Devaron, donde Aurra Sing lo dañó, y Saleucami donde, coincidentemente, él daría vuelta a Vos de nuevo a la luz y a la república. Él pudo evadir la Orden 66 y la Gran Purga Jedi junto con su amante Jedi Neti, T'ra Saa, y tomó refugio en Kashyyyk, oculo de la nueva ocupación imperial. Biografía Vigilante Jedi Tholme viene de una localización desconocida, y en un cierto punto fue entrenado por un Jedi. Él podía terminar con éxito su entrenamiento, pero en vez de que inmediatamente persiguiera las actividades estándares de un Jedi, Tholme lo no hizo. En Anzat, él buscó al altamente aclamado maestro Anzati Akku Seii, que procedió a enseñarle los artes Anzati. Tholme sobresalió en su entrenamiento, cosecha encima de la habilidad para enmascarar su presencia enteramente en la fuerza, que permitió que él fingiera muerte. Además de esos talentos, él hizo merito en el espionaje, los rasgos que serían utilizados durante su carrera de Jedi. En algún momento después de que su entrenamiento de Anzati fuera completo, Tholme alistó a Seii otra vez, esta vez en su caza del Anzati Katichak, probablemente en el servicio de la República Galáctica. Él podía, eventualmente, buscar a Katichak, y terminar con éxito su misión. Tholme fue nombrado por el Alto Consejo Jedi para servir como Vigilante Jedi del sector Kiffu, ] en el que se encargaría de supervisar lo que pasa en parte de la población, y estar a la expectativa de potenciales Jedi. Durante este tiempo, se convirtió en un buen amigo de la kiffar Sheyf Kurlin Vos, y mantuvo una relación cordial con los guardianes del sector. Unos primos lejanos de Kurlin, Pethros y Quian Vos, tenían un hijo sensible a la Fuerza, Quinlan. El conocimiento de alto recuento de midiclorianos de Vos había eludido aTholme, y por el tiempo que había considerado adecuado para Vos entrenamiento Jedi, era mayor que el candidato promedio. Para complicar más las cosas, Tinte, la hermana de Kurlin, exigió que Vos permaneciera en Kiffu para ser entrenado como un Guardián. Como solución de compromiso, Kurlin pidió que Quinlan permaneciear en Kiffu, pero ser entrenado por Tholme. Tholme permitió esto y comenzó a entrenar al niño en la base de las artes Jedi, dejando su papel como vigilante Jedi. Durante varios años, Tholme persistió con su instrucción de Vos. Tinte, sin embargo, estaba disgustada con el compromiso, y trató de reclamar a Quinlan para sus propios fines. Ella hizo un trato con un grupo de Anzati que habían llegado a Kiffex en busca del legendario Jedi Oscuro Volfe Karkko. Ella animó a sus formas destructivas, y permitió su asesinato de los prisioneros detenidos en colonias en el planeta. Finalmente, exigieron más de Tinté, es decir, en la forma de un pariente consanguíneo. Mientras que Tholme estaba ausente de Kiffu en una misión, hizo que asesinaran a Pethros y Quian, con la esperanza de que sus muertes obligaría a Tholme y los Jedi a entregarle la custodia de Quinlan a ella. Las Habilidades psicométricas de Quinlan le permitieron recoger recuerdos y visiones de objetos sólo por tocarlos. Cuando Tinté presentó a Quinlan Letras con el emblema del Clan Vos que Quian había llevado durante el ataque de Anzati, el joven Jedi experimentó la muerte de su madre, lo que le envió a un estado de shock. Gritó durante tres días, hasta que Tholme llegó a consolarlo y traerlo de vuelta fuera de ese estado. Kurlin estaba disgustado con las acciones, de Tinté y Tholme le convencio que solamente el ortodoxo entrenamiento Jedi permitiría que Quinlan dominara sus talentos y pudiese usarlos correctamente. El Sheyf acepto y Tholme llevó al niño a la capital galáctica Coruscant para una formación adecuada en el Templo Jedi. Tholme practicaba la Forma II del sable laser: Makashi. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic 65: Show of Force, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: Republic 71: Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Deadly Hands of Shon-Ju'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Republic 81: Hidden Enemy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 82: Hidden Enemy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 83: Hidden Enemy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' Fuentes * * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel Volume 2: Expanding the Universe'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.4'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 43'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 72'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Cyborgs Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Miembros de Inteligencia Categoría:Curanderos Jedi Categoría:Vigilantes Jedi Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Supervivientes de la Purga Jedi